46th District Democrats (Washington)/Platform
<< 46th District Democrats RESOLUTIONS Collection THIS IS A MOVING PLATFORM - IT IS IN DEVELOPMENT - A final version will be placed on 46th District Democrats Web site NOTE to WRITERS - Please see the Progressive Platform for additional ideas Note:' JIF' refers to comments from the January Issues Forum held at the 46th LD General Meeting in January, 2006 OUR VALUES We are a party that believes in good government. *A good government provides for security without sacrificing constitutional liberties. *A good government protects privacy and individual rights. *A good government abides by international peace agreements, environmental protection treaties and the Geneva Conventions. *A good government inspires other nations by its example, its openness, its even-handedness and its generosity. *A good government supports a just economy, as measured by the incomes of its workers. *A good government provides a safety net of health, education and social services to meet its people’s basic needs so they can attain their full potential. *A good government assures a healthy environment for future generations, including clean air and clean water. *A good government ensures that its voting process is fair, transparent, and open to all. *A good government finances its operations by raising funds fairly from the individuals and corporations that can most afford it. *A good government admits its mistakes and rights its wrongs. *''As Democrats, we, the people, must take responsibility for the quality of our government.'' From Tom Rogers: We Democrats of the 46th District, observing the values behind the writings of the Constitution and the Bill of Rights, which gave birth to our democracy, understand and are inspired by the intent behind those writings to empower the People. The key to empowerment is in knowing what to do with that power. We see the framers as a group of individuals choosing to face an incredible task. The construction of a form of governance to grow with our country, and the changing needs of a society whose members are able to live in peace with each other. They knew the importance of governing with just and fair laws ultimately coming from the people, who will live under those laws. We see the vote as the greatest strength in our country. The framers address this by wanting a healthy and informed public. That is why we hold education, healthcare, and religion as key values behind a healthy electorate. We believe the only way to have a good and healthy government is to have a healthy electorate who can make good and valued choices. That is why we conceder it a duty to devote government resources into assuring an affordable health care plan for both body and mind. The importance of an educated electorate, one of healthy mind and body is a value we wish to protect. We see the framers giving credence to religion by granting protection to all religions. Thus giving choice to the individual to seek whichever ideals they mostly identify with. Religion is the fabric, which many gain inspiration, guidance and sense of meaning. Thus protection is granted to all beliefs. We have faith in ourselves and of humanity, ultimately seeking peace among us and our neighbor. Our desire to plant seeds of good will and to nurture them, yielding a good and just democracy is a desire of heart. These are our core values. That is why we choose to focus on healing the sick and housing the poor, by helping those with no means to do so on their own. We wish to provide the infrastructure needed, for those unable to do so on their-own, to become productive and gain the ability to give back so others are afforded the same opportunity. That is the vision of prosperity and happiness we believe the founders had in mind. This is not a hand out or a freebee. Welfare: the state of being or doing well; condition of health, happiness, and prosperity; well-being. Welfare Work: the organized effort of a community or organization to improve the living conditions and standards of its members. This is what we afford ourselves through our ability as a civilization, a community, and that of humanity. We are not afraid of the word. Welfare has been branded as a scarlet letter that we wish to remove. We believe in showing as an example how democracy can be a strong and healthy form of governance, by living up to the challenge the constitution and bill of rights contain. Our hope is governance that is a check and balance of our society, which identifies maladies in our health and well being, letting us know the truth when giving us the choices in addressing any problem. Media with protection by the constitution should also participate in protecting the constitution. That is the charge of the media to question and if needed, challenge our government to be accountable. To just purport two sides of any issue and not ask for proof from either side does not inspire truth. To lead well is to lead by example. CIVIL AND HUMAN RIGHTS ---- We are committed to ensuring that our government defends and accords equal rights as guaranteed by our Constitution and Bill of Rights, and by the Geneva Conventions. These rights and protections are at the heart of the American identity. We believe that they should not be compromised for any reason and that their preservation requires our vigorous defense and the courageous leadership of our elected officials. Human Rights and the Defense of our Nation: #We call for the enactment of protection against terrorism without loss of constitutional rights and freedoms. We urge Congress to repeal provisions of the USAPATRIOT Act that infringe on these rights and freedoms. #We demand an end to warrantless governmental eavesdropping on communications within the United States. #Prisoners and detainees in U.S. custody should not subjected to torture as an interrogation technique here or abroad, or removed to other countries, including by extraordinary rendition, to evade our laws. #We condemn the use of military tribunals and the indeterminate detention of “enemy combatants.” #No representative of the United States should condone, participate in, or allow actions that infringe upon our Constitution rights or the Geneva Conventions. #We call upon the Attorney General of the United States to appoint a Special Counsel with full authority to investigate and prosecute any official or officer of the United States government who bears direct or command responsibility for having ordered or participated in violations of law in any of these areas. And, we call on Congress to impeach of any member of the Executive Branch who has ordered such activity. #We oppose Presidential use of limiting, “signing statements”, when signing bills into law. #No State resources should be provided for the any action that would violate the United States Constitution or the Washington State Constitution. Civil Rights within our Nation: #Voting is the basis of our democracy. We support vigorous enforcement of the right to vote for all segments of our citizenry. Felons who have served their term should automatically regain their voting rights upon release from prison. (put into Politcal Process) #We support strong affirmative action laws and policies to ensure that prejudices based on gender, race, age, ethnic or national origin, religious belief, sexual orientation, disability, marital status, gender identity, or political affiliation do not prevent qualified persons from obtaining employment, promotion, education, housing or any other social good. #We support the right to marry for all persons regardless of sexual orientation or gender identity. #We reaffirm our support of every woman’s right of reproductive choice. We demand the preservation of guarantees that women will have access to all medical care in asserting that right, including access to legal abortion and birth-control prescriptions. Suggested addition: "While we recognize that a woman has a right to choose to have an abortion, our goal is to make abortions less necessary and more rare - we must continue to support efforts to reduce unintended pregnancies, and we call upon all Americans to take personal responsibil! ity to meet this important goal" #We support state legislation to permit, with suitable safeguards, medically assisted death with dignity and oppose any actions by federal authorities to interfere with such processes. #We demand an end to federal interference with state-approved protections for patients and caregivers who rely on marijuana for palliative treatment, and for medical professionals who prescribe such treatment. #We support full rights of people with disabilities to equal access to public accommodations, employment, transportation, telecommunications, voting, and government services in compliance with the Americans with Disabilities Act. #The place for religious instruction is one’s family and chosen religious institution(s), not the public schools. Creationism – by any name – is not science and has no role in science education. (put into Education) #We support the rights of immigrants and foreign nationals to have access to consular officials if accused of a crime within the United States. #We support the rights of asylum seekers and oppose any measure to force them to prove their persecutors’ intentions. CULTURAL AFFAIRS ---- Succinct Introductory Statement #We call for reversal of the FCC ruling permitting consolidation of media ownership. #We demand that the board of National Public Radio be independent and free from party politics; we decry political packing of this and other national boards and commissions. #In return for their profitable use of public right of way, cable companies should be required to give the public fair compensation including adequate public access channels, technological support, and modest fees for basic-cable service. #We support the establishment of liberal talk-radio locally and nationally, and the development of low-power radio broadcasting for educational and other non-profit institutions. #We support renewal of funding for the National Endowment for the Arts and the Washington State Arts Commission. #We seek the reinstitution of individual artist grants from the National Endowments for the Arts. ECONOMIC JUSTICE; TAXES ---- Succinct Introductory Statement We want strong communities, opportunity and fairness, and shared prosperity. Good government, supported by citizens and taxpayers, must play a leading role in reaching these goals. We support: # A progressive income tax system and reduced reliance on property tax, sales tax and busines and occupation (B&O) tax, # Rollback of the Bush tax cuts for the wealthy, # Re-establishing the Federal estate tax for estates of $5 million or more, # Review and sunsetting of the 500-plus tax exemptions in Washington State law, # Repeal of arbitrary spending limits such as Initiatives 601 and 695, # Changing bankruptcy rules to put retirees on an equal footing with other creditors and including retirees with other creditors in negotiations over restructuring packages. # Making good corporate citizenship a condition for any business seeking tax incentives, public financing, or public investment. Good corporate citizens, at a minimum will comply with International Labor Organizations standards, environmental and human rights laws, and will not not incorporate offshore. # Government support of long-term research, and investment in human capital to promote science, engineering and basic infrastructure. Any business or institution accepting such support will indicate how their work will serve the public interest. After accepting support, they will report annually on progress toward their goals. In the event that development supported with public funds is moved offshore, the funds will be subject to recapture. # Withdrawing from WTO, and other International Trade Agreements in the event international trade tribunals restrict Washington State from enforcing rules arising from the previous 2 items. We oppose: #Privatizing Social Security or reducing its benefits, #Initiative 920 which would block estate taxes on multi-million dollar estates, # Funding for renvoating the Key Arena for the Seattle Supersonics EDUCATION ---- Succinct Introductory Statement #We support repeal of the "No Child Left Behind Act" and the establishment of a program that better supports universal pre-school and kindergarten through college education. #We support full educational funding for schools by a state constitutional amendment and, in the meantime, adequate funding for: ##decreased class size; ##pre-kindergarten (including Head Start) and after-school programs; ##counselors and school nurses in every school; ##job training, vocational education, and apprenticeship programs for non-college bound students; ##increased compensation and benefits for Washington public school and higher education instructors; ##renovation of decaying facilities; ##colleges to keep tuition rates from rising faster than inflation rates; and ##increased capacity to accommodate all who wish to pursue higher education. #We support inclusion of fine arts education in the Basic Education Act as defined by state law. #We support restraints on aggressive military recruiting in the public schools. #We oppose charter schools on the ground that in addition to draining funds from the public school system, their accountability extends only to their own boards because they are exempted from state rules that regulate public schools. #We oppose private school vouchers because they drain resources from our public education institutions. #We oppose the commercial exploitation of students in public schools. #We support passage of school levies by simple majorities. #The "WASL" has proven unsatisfactory. We support practical student assessments that allow for multiple retake opportunities, remediation options and alternative methods of assessment. #We support the preservation of equal opportunities for women as mandated by Title IX. #To facilitate access to higher education, the key to individual well-being and overall economic progress, college tuition should be tax deductible or a tax credit. #We support college loan adjustments for graduates who choose public service careers. #We advocate increased funding for public libraries, so they may stay open longer hours including nights and weekends. JIF''' GenMtg: Facilitators - Janet and Pat'' Considering MA state platform and will discuss changes offline ENVIRONMENT AND ENERGY ---- '''''Succinct Introductory Statement A healthy environment is essential to our future and that of our planet. Survival of humans and other organisms depends on clean air, clean water, safe food, an intact ozone layer and sustainability of resources. Environmental protection is not inconsistent with our economic well-being; indeed, we need to protect our environment in order to keep our economy healthy. #Environment-related decisions must be based on reliable scientific knowledge and be adequately funded. #We must promote, both domestically and worldwide, development and use of such non-polluting, non-nuclear energy sources as hydrogen, wind, solar, ocean, geothermal and biomass, while strongly emphasizing conservation as a technique for curbing energy consumption. #The U.S. must recognize its role in global climate change and renew its participation in the Kyoto Accords. We must pursue, both domestically and worldwide, an aggressive strategy for prompt minimization of greenhouse gas and ozone-depleting chemical emissions. #We must encourage domestic and worldwide commitments to sustainable utilization of resources and reduced consumption of nonrenewable resources, including fossil fuels. Use of motor vehicles should be reduced. #Alternative energy sources must be developed and implemented so as to reduce dramatically our dependence on foreign oil and make the U.S. ultimately self-sufficient in energy, without degradation of environmentally sensitive areas. #Hazardous wastes should be treated and disposed of near their origin, in soundly engineered and monitored disposal facilities. Our state should not be a depository for the nation's radioactive waste. Cleanup must be the #1 priority at Hanford, followed by development of technology to reprocess nuclear wastes into usable fuel. There should be no further shipments of radioactive waste to Hanford until the site is brought into compliance with existing regulations, the use of unlined soil trenches has been terminated, and the cumulative impact of past waste disposal has been fully assessed; to fail in these respects would interfere with cleanup and greatly increase risks to public health. #The use of herbicides, pesticides and other toxic materials must be cut back in order to reduce environmental contamination and protect our food supply and the health of all, particularly children. Organic farming and sustainable agriculture deserve funding and increased support. The export of banned chemicals and toxic waste to third world countries must be ended, and new chemicals tested for their safety before being released into the environment instead of waiting until harm has been shown. #Tax and other incentives should favor sustainable businesses that conserve energy and/or utilize technologies that prevent pollution and keep toxins out of their manufacturing processes and the environment. The Superfund Tax should be reinstated to continue the cleanup of hazardous waste sites at the expense of polluters instead of the general public. #Environmental protections including those previously instituted under the Clean Air, Clean Water, and Endangered Species Acts, but reversed or weakened by the Bush administration, must be reinstated - and the provisions of those Acts vigorously enforced. We must protect and preserve environmentally sensitive areas, including wetlands, and maintain the viability and diversity of plants and animals within watersheds and other ecosystems. Plans to protect the habitat of wild salmon and steelhead, including preservation of Northwest forests and maintenance of adequate river flows, must be fully implemented. #Our state's Growth Management Act must be enforced and strengthened, to protect against further urban sprawl that eats up farmland, forests, wildlife habitat and our remaining natural resources. #National Parks and wilderness areas must be maintained as pristine areas, with a firm prohibition on mining, drilling, and any other activity likely to deface or pollute those national treasures. Threatened wild and roadless, forested areas must be permanently protected from road building, logging, motorized recreation, and any other type of development. We oppose privatization of professional staff in National Parks and National Forests. #Individual and governmental efforts to reduce residential and business waste and promote the reuse and recycling of materials must be expanded, with continued development of recycled-material markets that meet strict environmental and worker health standards. Manufacturer deposits on computers and televisions should be required, together with a safe recycling program by such manufacturers to remove toxic materials from our landfills and from third world countries that aren't set up to safely recycle them. JIF''' - Facilitators – Chad and Jim'' ''- Support Renewable Energy Initiative – 7 votes '' Promote the organization drafting and planning the Initiative in the Demogram and on the Website. Washingtonians for Energy Security '' ''150 Nickerson Street, Suite 109 Seattle, WA 98109 (206) 283-3335 Fax: (206) 283-3336 www.energysecuritynow.org ''The text of the initiative is being finalized, and we should try and get our PCO's to walk them around the precincts and have them at the Precinct Caucuses. Regular reports on the progress from the organization would be nice as well. '' ''- Continue ANWR protections and oppose offshore drilling – 5 votes '' ''- Oppose "Takings" Initiative – 4 votes '' ''- Support Alternative Fuels (Biodiesel, Ethanol) – 4 votes '' ''- Support Public Awareness of Science Campaign – 4 votes '' ''- Promote preservation of Parks (National/State/Local) – 4 votes '' ''- Support the Implementation of I-297 to clean up Hanford – 3 votes '' ''- Oppose I-520 Interchange – 3 votes '' ''- Support expansion of recycling for electronics – 3 votes '' ''- Support McCain/Liebermann Greenhouse Gas Bill – 2 votes '' ''- Send Thank-You letters to Gov. Gregoire and Senator Cantwell – 1 vote (withdrawn via email after Cantwell continued position on war, but we should still send one to Gov. Gregoire.) Also: Basically this was an anti-Senator Stevens idea, opposing whatever he tries to throw at us. We could contact the Alaska Democratic Party to get updates from "Stevens Watch", and keep an eye on the news to see what he tries to do during the campaign. '' FOREIGN POLICY ---- '''Succinct Introductory Statement America serves as a beacon to the world for freedom and liberty. Our behavior in the way we treat our own citizens sets a standed for how we expect all countries to respect citizens and other countries in their conduct of international relations. We support: #Working within the world community in a spirit of cooperation, generosity, and democracy, to resolve international conflict and eliminate terrorist networks through multilateral diplomacy and the strengthening of international institutions, such as the United Nations, including full funding of the United Nations, #Rejection of preemptive war and an end to efforts, covert as well as overt, to destabilize other national governments, #An updated version of HJR 5, the so-called "Homeward Bound" plan to withdraw U.S. forces from Iraq, #The renunciation of plans to build permanent military bases in Iraq, #Restoring international aid for family planning and education, and increased funding for humanitarian programs that address the root causes of instability and terrorism, #Ratification of and compliance with the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty, the Genocide Convention, the Biological and Chemical Weapons Conventions, the Small Arms Treaty, the Kyoto Protocol on climate change, the international Land Mines treaties, treaties implementing the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, and the International Criminal Court, and implementation of the Space Preservation Treaty against space-based weapons, #Renouncing development of new nuclear weapons and the strengthening of international disarmament treaties. We call for an end to government assistance to or contracts for companies that export weapons systems that contribute to the international arms race, #Reducing military procurement to eliminate bloated and unneeded weaponry and end development and deployment of destabilizing weapons systems. The savings should be invested in international peacekeeping and redevelopment, domestic local responders, education, health care, environmental clean-up, urban infrastructure, Social Security, veterans' benefits, and other pressing domestic needs, #Reognition that Palestinian and Israeli lives are equally precious and that both are entitled to peace, justice, and security. Further U.S. aid should be contingent on (a) commitments not to use the aid for killing each other or for one to occupy the other's territory, (b) dismantling of the Israeli "Security Wall" and return of all lands confiscated by the wall's construction, © compensation of dispossessed Palestinians for their losses, and (d) withdrawal of Israeli troops and settlers from the West Bank and Gaza, #The Cuban people's right to self-determination in political and economic spheres, #Normalization of relations with Cuba, including lifting of the U.S.-imposed embargo and travel ban, comment #U.S. withdrawal from the WTO, NAFTA and other trade agreements, to be replaced by new enforceable trade agreements incorporating human rights, labor rights, and respect for environmental justice and bilateral environ-mental treaties. The adjudication processes of those agreements must be transparent, must include an accountable appellate process, and must not override federal, state, or local law. We oppose: # U.S. training of foreign military or police forces that suppress human rights in their own countries, # Military action in Iran without clearly expressed authorization from Congress, # The outmoded and inhumane U.S. policies that restrict commerce and other contact between the Cuban and American peoples, # Secret detention, torture, rendition, and inhumane interrogation conditions, # Use of contractors and others not subject to rule of law in the handling of prisoners, # Allowing U.S. companies to engage in practices abroad that would be prohibited at home, # International Monetary Fund's structural adjustment policies that compel privatization of vital government services as a condition of refinancing national debt. HEALTH CARE ---- Succinct Introductory Statement Health care being a basic human right, it is a fundamental responsibility of government to ensure the health and safety of its citizens. As noted by the U.S. General Accounting Office, "If the U.S. were to shift to a system of universal coverage and a single payer, as in Canada, the savings in administrative cost would be more than enough to offset the cost" the change in system. Therefore, we call for: JIF''' - GenMtg:'' Change to: Health care being (is) a basic human right. It is a fundamental responsibility of government to ensure the health and safety of its citizens. As noted by the U.S. General Accounting Office, “If the U.S. were to shift to a system of universal coverage and a single payer, as in Canada, the savings in administrative cost would be more than enough to offset the cost” the change in system. Therefore, we call for: SH edit: Health care is a basic human right. It is internationally recognized as the responsibility of government to ensure the health and safety of its citizens. SH edit: Add here the heading: WE SUPPORT #Establishment of a nationwide, publicly funded, accountable, nonprofit single-payer universal health care plan, including affordable prescription drug coverage for all and the elimination of co-pays. SH edit: A nationwide, publicly funded, accountable, nonprofit single-payer universal health care system, including prescription drug coverage for all. #Passage of the proposed U.S. Constitutional amendment introduced by Rep. Jesse Jackson, Jr., that would secure equality of health care for all Americans as a fundamental human right. SH edit: (eliminate) #Negotiations to bring pharmaceutical, insurance, administrative, and other costs under control.SH edit: (eliminate - included elsewhere) #Repeal of the Medicare Modernization Act of 2003. Rather than assisting seniors through negotiated cost controls, this misconceived legislation fosters unrestricted cost escalation by insurance and drug companies by prohibiting both collective negotiation for lower drug prices and competition by Canadian suppliers. Unless the Act is repealed, seniors will be spending more on drugs in 2007, when the Act is in full effect, than they did when there was no Medicare drug benefit at all.''JIF - GenMtg: Repeal (the portion) of the Medicare Modernization Act of 2003 that prohibits the Secretary of Health and Human Services from negotiating with pharmaceutical companies for volume discounts. SH edit: The repeal of 2003 Medicare Modernization Act section that prohibits negotiation of volume discounts. '' #All medical coverage should include, on an equal basis, physical health (including medical, dental, vision and alternative therapies), mental health, and substance abuse treatment. SH edit:The inclusion of dental, vision, mental health, substance abuse treatment, and alternative therapies in all medical coverage. #Funds owed to keep Social Security solvent and ensure access to Medicare and Medicaid must be restored. SH edit: Restoring funds owed to keep Social Security solvent and ensure access to Medicare and Medicaid #The Supreme Court having acknowledged in 2000 that "tobacco use, particularly among children and adolescents, poses perhaps the single most significant threat to public health in the United States," we call for legislation authorizing the FDA to regulate tobacco as a drug. SH editRegulating tobacco as a drug. #To confront the obesity epidemic, serious programs must be developed and broadly implemented to provide nutritional planning, information distribution, physical fitness opportunities and heart health centers for children and adults suffering from obesity-related conditions. SH edit: Establishment of programs to combat obesity. #We call for funding of quality long-term care that honors consumer choice and provides adequate training and living wages for caregivers. SH edit: Public funding of quality long-term care that gives adequate training and living wages for caregivers. #We demand a strong Patient's Bill of Rights, including (a) protection of medical privacy by closing loopholes that allow the selling and disclosure of medical and pharmaceutical records, and (b) provision for prompt payment of insurance benefits, with availability of legal claims when other remedies fall short. SH edit:A strong Patient’s Bill of Rights. #We call for expanded funding of research into, and treatment of, major diseases such as AIDS. Stem cell research must be freed of the Bush-imposed controls and given expanded funding. Indeed, we demand an end to the administration's broad-scale distortion of scientific knowledge for political purposes, most recently exemplified by the dismissal of experts from the President's Council on Bioethics for disagreeing with his politically motivated ban on stem cell research. SH edit:Public funding for stem cell research and AIDS research. SH edit: Add:The timely dispensing of all legally prescribed medicines by every pharmacy. SH edit: Add: Full health benefits for veterans State issues in health care #The legislature must address our health care crisis by developing an insurance system that is affordable and accessible to all, regardless of income level or place of employment. Under that system: ##each employer shall offer quality and affordable health insurance to its employees, and ##employers of 50 or more that choose not to pay for their employees' health care shall pay, to the State, an amount equal to 80% of the per-person cost of the State's Basic Health Plan (BHP). The funds thus realized would be used to provide coverage to such employees and their families through the BHP, with the resultant savings used to help subsidize health coverage for employees of small employers. #We call for further curbs on smoking in public places, to limit exposure to second-hand smoke, and we demand that remaining tobacco-settlement monies be used solely for health-related programs. ''JIF - GenMtg: Change to - We call for further curbs on smoking in public places, to limit exposure to second-hand smoke, and we demand that remaining tobacco-settlement monies be used solely for health-related programs.'' ''JIF - GenMtg: Facilitator – Sylvia'' Top priorities: SB 6356 & Establishing minimum labor standards for certain large employers as related to health '' ''HB 2517 care services expenditures (The Fair Share Walmart bills) SB 6469 Creating a blue ribbon commission on health care cost and access. (A first priority of “Health Care for All-Washington”) Support children with disabilities Act Also presented for discussion: HB2292 Addressing health care liability reform. Presented by Pat Boiko and Carl Nelson and representing WSMA (Washington State Medical Association) and WAFP (Washington Academy of Family Physicians). HB1781 Creating an alternative disciplinary process for physicians and physician assistants. Supported by WSMA and WAFP. '' ''SB6186 Providing insurance coverage to dependent children. (Second priority of “Health Care for All- Washington”)' SH edit: The above items are in the form of resolutions: The 2006 caucuses overwhelmingly supported a resolution calling for support of HR 1200 and HR 676' HUMAN SERVICES ---- Ensuring adequate human services is among the highest priorities of government, especially for those on the margins of society, including children, the elderly, and people who are impoverished, homeless, mentally ill, disabled, or living with addictions. #We support welfare reform that will reduce poverty, not just the welfare rolls. Quality, affordable childcare, education, training and substance-abuse treatment must be provided to help working parents get off welfare. #We must galvanize the political will to end homelessness in our communities. It is the government's responsibility to take the actions necessary to ensure that all people have safe and affordable housing. Affordable-housing subsidies should be weighted toward those who need them most. #We support a full range of HUD programs to restore the dream of home ownership to our families. #We support lifting the cap on Social Security taxes above $90,000 as a means of closing the future funding gap. #We support veterans benefits that reflect the real needs of veterans, including the mental and physical needs of those returning from the Iraq war. #We support public assistance (General Assistance-Unemployable/GA-U) and Medicaid to safeguard the vulnerable poor and people with disabilities who cannot reasonably provide for themselves. #Family planning and science-based sex education are effective tools that must be made available to give individuals and families control over their reproductive decisions. 'JIF' - GenMtg: Sarajane'' Group came up with "fund transition services for foster children … and implement reforms … fund state housing trust fund by an extra $100 million Note: Most of this was done in the 2006 session. LABOR ---- '''''Succinct Introductory Statement #We believe in the right to organize and to collective bargaining for all workers. To ensure these rights, we call for: ##repeal of the anti-labor Taft-Hartley Act, which has tilted labor law in favor of employers; ##repeal of so-called right-to-work laws throughout the country; ##a ban on captive-audience and one-on-one anti-union meetings; ##automatic (card-check) recognition of a union upon its obtaining a majority of the cards signed in a bargaining unit; ##a right of new bargaining units to mandatory arbitration of the first contract; ##a streamlined appeals process in the NLRB and meaningful financial penalties for employers found to have been negotiating in bad faith; ##a right to strike without fear of reprisal or permanent replacement; and #We support a workers' bill of rights that includes rights of association, assembly and free speech, due process, a safe and healthy workplace, freedom from discrimination, legal protection for whistleblowers, and democracy and fair elections within unions. #We believe that migrant and seasonal workers and their families deserve safe and adequate housing, medical care, education, and sanitary facilities. #We believe in equal pay for equal work. #We oppose mandatory overtime. #We support payment of prevailing wage rates on all government contracts, and the practice of 15% setasides for apprentices. #We support the establishment of a living wage in Seattle. #We support extended unemployment benefits and retraining opportunities for workers who are locked out. #To assure that unemployment statistics are accurate, unemployed persons whose benefits have been exhausted should continue to be counted as unemployed. JIF''' - GenMtg: Stan and John'' Top priority - Comprehensive workers' Bill of Rights '''''Workers' Bill of Rights 1) No permanent replacement workers for strikes 2) No "Captive audience meetings" 3) Streamline NLRB hearing process 4) No mandatory overtime Floating around this collection were: protect unemployment insurance, prevailing wage on government contracts, living wage for Seattle and immigrant workers LAW AND JUSTICE ---- Succinct Introductory Statement #Governmental killing of a human being in our name is unacceptable. Capital punishment, at both the state and federal levels, must be abolished. #We support DNA testing to convict the guilty and exonerate the innocent in criminal cases. Each detainee must be accorded his/her Constitutionally guaranteed right to counsel, habeas corpus, and a fair and speedy trial by an impartial jury, with adequate funding for the defense in cases of indigency. #To assure accountability in law enforcement, we demand that each county and major city establish, for investigating complaints of police misconduct, an effective review process that is independent, open, responsive, thorough, and includes meaningful civilian participation. #Criminal justice should include greater emphasis on preventive and rehabilitative measures. State and federal policy must include ##drug education that reflects established scientific knowledge rather than outdated political dogma and myth, and ##a focus on treatment and rehabilitation of drug and alcohol abusers. Minor drug offenses should be given reduced priority, as prescribed by Seattle's recently approved Initiative. More drug courts are needed, and asset forfeitures should be based on conviction of a crime rather than mere arrest or assumption of guilt. #Consistent with preservation of civil liberties, we support reasonable security measures at airports, bus and train stations, border crossings and ports, to protect the public from terrorism. #We support universal gun registration and licensing, background checks as prerequisite to all gun sales (including at gun shows), prohibition of fully automatic weapons, and required safe gun storage in the home. JIF''' - GenMtg: Support legislation (now before the Washington state legislature, SB 5343) that would close the gunshow loophole referred to in existing Law & Justice Plank #5. Priority #2 - Encourage state legislation to ban 50-caliber guns and ammunition.'' #To protect personal liberty and restore balance in our courts, Democrats must assign a high priority to confirming judges who have a proven record of adhering to the law without promoting extremist views or personal political agendas. #State and local governments must enact legislation to restrict their power of eminent domain, so as to prevent their taking of property on behalf of private developers in order to increase tax base. However, the application of land-use planning to preserve agricultural land, open space and other areas by preventing unwise development, urban sprawl and auto-dependent growth does not normally involve the taking of property, and we oppose any and all efforts to undermine such planning by indiscriminately treating it as a taking subject to a requirement of compensation. #Corporate rights and responsibilities need to be redefined, including a rollback of Constitutional protections afforded on the pretext that a corporation is a "person." Economic crime by corporate executives should be as subject to imprisonment as are other nonviolent thefts, based on the amount stolen. From Dean: ''JIF - GenMtg: Facilitators – Dana and Dean'' Possible new planks for “Law and Justice” section: ''- We demand that all persons have access to fair and speedy trials by impartial juries, attorneys, and habeas corpus, as guaranteed by the U.S. Constitution. (Not discussed at GenMtg)'' ''- The defense of indigents in criminal prosecutions must be adequately funded. Failure to do so violates their Constitutional right to counsel. (Not discussed at GenMtg)'' ''- To assure accountability in law enforcement, we demand that each major city establish, for investigating complaints of police misconduct, an effective review process that is independent, open, responsive, thorough, and includes meaningful civilian participation.'' GenMtg: expand to include counties TRANSPORTATION ---- '''''Succinct Introductory Statement #Replacement of the increasingly perilous Alaskan Way viaduct must be the highest transportation priority at the local, regional and state levels. #We favor the development and funding of multiple modes of public transportation, to better serve the public and reduce the use of motor vehicles. #The 18th Amendment to the Washington State Constitution must be repealed so that Washington's gasoline tax may be used to fund transit as well as highways. #In urban areas, we favor transit-oriented development and provision of economical mass transit to attract increased ridership, including monorail and light rail connections between Northgate and downtown Seattle by 2007. JIF''' - Update to reflect the correct year that Link Light Rail will reach Northgate. (We were not sure when this would happen, possibly 2011)'' #Corporate Average Fuel Economy standards should be increased and made fully applicable to SUVs and light trucks, and all tax breaks for such vehicles should be eliminated. A luxury tax should be imposed on the purchase of deluxe automobiles and limousines because, in addition to their inefficient use of fuel, they cause heavy wear and tear on all roads. #We call for increased penalties and rigorous enforcement of the requirement that large trucks stay out of the left lane in certain freeway situations. ''JIF - DELETE, as it seems to be an issue for very few people, and is not phrased is a way that catches the attention of the public.'' #Safe facilities for bicyclists, pedestrians and wheelchairs must be provided, including secure storage of bicycles and a safer environment for people waiting for or disembarking from school buses or other public transportation at locations that are now poorly lit and lack marked crossings. ''JIF - Facilitators – Chad and Jim'' Add new plank - "We oppose an I-520 interchange going to the Arboretum or the UW Campus." THE POLITICAL PROCESS ---- '''''Succinct Introductory Statement #We demand an end to the corruptive influence of big money in politics, including initiative campaigns. FCC licensing should require that free radio and TV time be provided for candidates and ballot issues before each election, subject to criteria set by the Federal Elections Commission. #We support public funding for all county-wide and state-wide public offices in Washington State, as well as for the State Legislature. #We call for abolition of the Electoral College, an anachronism that unduly magnifies the role of small states and narrow pluralities in choosing our only nationally elected officials. #Washington's initiative process must be reformed so that our elected representatives are not hamstrung in their efforts to make revenue and spending decisions in the public interest. #To encourage maximum participation, any day upon which a general election is held should be made a holiday in the relevant jurisdiction(s). #We insist that registered voters not be improperly removed from the voting rolls, that felons who have served their time be restored their right to vote, and that any utilization of electronic voting machines be accompanied by an auditable paper record of each vote cast. #Voter registration should remain simple, and should not include expensive photo IDs. #We urge the Washington State Democratic Party to (a) concentrate resources on building a strong and lasting network of grassroots volunteers, and (b) give timely, targeted publicity to the religious surrogate option for representation in any party caucus held on a religious holiday. ''JIF - Election Reform – Facilitators – Bev and Jan'' 1) Campaign finance reform, including: • public financing • identifying sources of financing (note: negative advertisers have been able to hide identity) • banning lobbying $'s • reinstituting media fairness doctrine (and other media reforms) • state-financed debates • tightening up campaign contribution limits 2) Robust auditing of the process '' ''3) "De-privatization" of elections -- it should not be run by corporations! Includes banning of proprietary code, etc. Other (in no particular order): • Increase security for electronic voting equipment (including vote-by-mail OCR equipment) • Implement all-mail-in ballot system (vote my mail) • Reduce bar for reinstating voting rights of felons (paying off legal debt is a huge hurdle) • Shorten election cycle • Direct election of US President - eliminate electoral college • Instant Runoff Voting (IRV) • Redistricting reform - competitive redistricting • Ban Secretary of State's participation in campaigns • Ban negative advertising - identifying funding sources • Improve voter registration management